


Reclamation

by Crosstasia



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Headcanon, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, Pre-Mortal Kombat 11, Prophecy, Prophetic Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crosstasia/pseuds/Crosstasia
Summary: "It is only a matter of time."





	Reclamation

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except these concepts and Karen.

_Karen awoke to find herself within the Netherrealm but in a room colored black and silver. Unique, floating undulating structures surrounded the place and in the center of it all was an ornate silver hourglass more giant than usual. The Psychokinetic looked around with some fear._  
  
_"Something's off..." she thought aloud. "My powers are starting to boil over. What's going on?"_  
  
_"I have been expecting you."_  
  
_Karen gasped upon hearing a feminine yet godly voice. In front of the hourglass was a woman with no hair at all, but parts of her body shined with light blue energy. Her scalp bore a circular gold medal, and she wore an armored dress of black, white, and gold along with heeled shoes._  
  
_"Your life, your name...your power will be mine once again," the woman declared._  
  
_She turned to the human, her piercing blue eyes locking onto terrified hazel ones. The moment the hourglass's powers triggered, everything was beginning to go white._

* * *

 _"It is only a matter of time."_  
  
That ominous message echoed in Karen Barrett's mind, and she gasped upon waking up from sleep outside of the desert base in Earthrealm. She started to calm down upon seeing a redeemed Raiden, still asleep after everything that happened.  
  
It had been one year since Karen purged the corrupted Jinsei from in Raiden.  
  
It had been two years since Shinnok's defeat by Cassandra Cage.  
  
Following the madness, Raiden and Karen began to recollect what had happened during the final moments of their battle. Just when Dark Raiden started to regain his advantage, Karen tapped into the full extent of her powers, but almost lost herself in the process. What she did had a lasting impact on the Thunder God, even if he didn't have any recollection of it at first.  
  
It started with a kiss. A kiss meant to save the god's soul, merging his past self with his present self. In the end, Raiden's right half won out after a battle within himself. He had taken on a new appearance, his electricity and eyes glowing white instead of blue or red. His silver hair was exposed now; there was no need to cover it anymore. Thanks to Cassie and others, the two eventually realized that what she did was out of romantic love.  
  
Her relief changed to joy upon seeing him rest peacefully. Rejuvenation by Jinsei Chamber did help, but sleep had its benefits as well. She brushed away a stray lock of hair, a flicker of light blue briefly flashing in her eyes. It was her power, which ran on emotions. Right now, she was content, meaning no surges of psychic energy out of the blue.  
  
'Watching you sleep is a luxury,' she noted in her mind.  
  
Raiden, at this point, began to stir. He let out a light yawn before opening his eyes slowly. The god soon realized that the sun was rising and began to move away.  
  
"I believe I have overstayed my welcome," he pointed out.  
  
"Right," she agreed with a light pink blush on her face, realizing that she needed to go see Sergeant Cage soon.  
  
Both stood up and dusted themselves off. After a moment, the duo got a look at one another. When Raiden noted a flicker of light blue in her eyes once more, he predicted it came from apprehension.  
  
"You seem troubled," Raiden stated.  
  
Karen slapped her cheeks with both gloved hands twice to snap out of it.  
  
"I'll be fine, Lord Raiden," she assured him with a smile. "I need to get ready. See you soon."  
  
Before long, Karen was heading inside, her bodysuit still over her body. Raiden watched on with some concern. He didn't know her that well yet, but he did pick up slight fear in her expression before she smacked herself to lift the feeling. He prayed to the Elder Gods that whatever she was keeping secret wouldn't break their relationship apart.


End file.
